fanficcollectivefandomcom-20200214-history
A Different Path
A Different Path is a Fanfiction based in the world of the manga/anime Akame ga Kill!, and as the title suggests it will feature a different turn of events that leads to a completely different plot line that strays from the original and will involve different relationships, battles, and will also feature original characters created by DemonLordGalm. Here will be a main hub for all of the characters that will be featured in the story. More will be added after they are introduced in the story, and they will be organized by faction. Character List -- Jaegers --''' 'Tatsumi '-- A young fighter who departed from his village with his two best friends to make a living in the Imperial Capital of the Empire. After his friends are tortured and killed by a seemingly hospitable and caring family he kills the daughter out of revenge and joins the assassin guild Night Raid, a sub-division of the Revolutionary Army. Eventually recieves the Teigu '''Demon Armor: Incursio'' from his mentor and big-brother figure Bulat after he is killed while on a mission. 'Esdeath '-- A General of the Imperial Army that is regarded as the "Empire's Strongest General" due to her impressive combat prowess and her Teigu, '''Demon God Manifestation: Demon's Extract', which allows her to manifest and freely control ice. Besides being an outstanding General, she's also a sadist who lacks empathy for others whom she deems weak and allows enjoys torture. After seeing Tatsumi's victory smile after he won a tournament she organized, she genuinely fell in love with him. Wave '''-- A former member of the Imperial Navy who travels to the capital and joins the newly created police force, the Jaegers, led by General Esdeath herself. Wields the Teigu '''Carnage Incarnate: Grand Chariot, the more advanced version of Incursio, and is almost unaware of the corruption spread throughout the Empire and the treachery of the Prime Minister. Bols '''-- The oldest member of the special police force Jaegers who used to be a member of the Incineration Squad. Even though he has a scary appearance he is actually a kind-hearted person who cares from his friends and his family, but deep down he believes that some day karma will catch up to him and he will pay dearly for the atrocities he committed with his Teigu, the flamethrower '''Purgatory’s Invitation: Rubicante. Kurome -- The youngest member of the Jaegers, wielder of March of the Dead: Yatsufusa, and the younger sister of Akame. Was sold to the Empire alongside her and was trained to be a lethal assassin, eventually becoming a member of the Group of Terror, a secondary assassination squad that stood below the Elite Seven, whom Akame was a member of, in strength. Due to the difference in power she was always given strength-enhancing drugs and became addicted to them, which over time slowly caused her health to degenerate and force her to constantly eat candies laced with the drugs to keep her somewhat stable. Run -- Formerly a teacher in a small town in the Empire who joined the military and rose up through the ranks by various methods in order to change it from within after he his students were brutally slaughtered in the very classroom he taught. Was elected to join the Jaegers and became Esdeath's right-hand man, doing various tasks for her while becoming good friends with Wave and Kurome. Uses Thousand-Mile Flight: Mastema. Seryu Ubiquitous '''-- A member of the Jaegers formerly of the Imperial Police that utilized the Teigu '''Magical Beast Transformation: Hekatonkheires, a biological type that took the form of a dog that she affectionately named "Koro". Comes off as being a cheerful girl who wants to defeat evil, but in truth she possesses a twisted and warped reality of justice alongside a psychotic and unstable mental state. Due to this she enjoys killing those she deems "evil" to a great extent, and to help her accomplish this the late Dr. Stylish subjected her to heavy body modifications including hidden guns in her new prosthetic limbs, her original arms having been cut off by the late Night Raid Member Sheele, a gun inside her mouth, and other various weapons. -- Night Raid --''' 'Najenda '-- Formerly a General within the Imperial Army who later on defected to the Revolutionary Army and created Night Raid alongside Lubbock sometime after she witnessed the brutality of the men under the command of her colleague, General Esdeath. Lost an eye and her right arm to the latter, forcing her to wear an eye patch and a prosthetic arm and leaving her unable to wield her Teigu '''Roman Artillery: Pumpkin. Leone -- One of the older members of Night Raid, she grew up in the slums of the capital who was recruited into the Revolutionary Army after they witnessed her defend a group of slum children from abusive nobles. Wields the Teigu Animal King: Lionelle and excels at gathering information, being the one to usually validate and confirm the targets Night Raid is hired to assassinate. Akame '''-- A young girl who wields the Teigu '''One Cut Killer: Murasame, who at a young age was sold to the Empire alongside her younger sister and trained as an assassin, eventually earning a spot within the Elite Seven. When sent to assassinate the rogue General Najenda, she instead defects from the Empire and joins Night Raid to help overthrow the corrupt monarchy. Lubbock '''-- Originally a soldier who served under Najenda within the Imperial Army. When she decided to defect from the Empire and join the Revolutionary Army, he followed her and eventually helped create Night Raid not only out of loyalty, but also due to his affection for her. Wields the Teigu '''Infinite Uses: Cross Tail. Mine -- The youngest member of Night Raid who was born and raised in the western parts of the Empire, and who was ridiculed and due to her half foreign blood. After she learned that the Revolutionary Army was making alliances with countries in the west, she joined it and eventually found herself in Night Raid. Since she could no longer wield it, Najenda gifted to her the Teigu Roman Artillery: Pumpkin.'' '''Chelsea '-- Formerly employed under a cruel viceroy who took joy out of hunting people. Upon finding the Teigu Phantasmagoria: Gaea Foundation, she killed the viceroy and discovered that with it she had enacted a good change, since after his death he was replaced by a much kinder one. Taking pleasure in doing this, she joined the Revolutionary Army so as to overthrow the Empire. Joins Najenda's division of Night Raid alongside the human Teigu Susanoo when her own team, Night Raid's "Away Team", was found dead after she returned to their base after a mission. The Speed of Lightning: Susanoo '-- A biological Teigu that takes the form of a very tall man with navy blue hair, distinctive bull-like horns coming out of the side of his head and a white robe. Due to his status as a humanoid Teigu, Susanoo can regenerate himself at will as long as his core remains undamaged. Becomes Najenda's new Teigu and a member of Night Raid alongside Chelsea, proving to be an invaluable combat asset when he almost single-handedly turns the tide of battle when the base became besieged by Team Stylish. -- '''The Empire --' 'The Emperor '-- The current ruler of the corrupt Empire, he is a naive young boy who wishes to lead his people to a bright new future, but due to the influence of the Prime Minister, he is actually largely ignorant to the widespread suffering of his people and is actually contributing to the collapse his ancestor, the First Emperor, created a thousand years prior. 'Prime Minister Honest '-- The Prime Minister of the Empire and in actually the true ruler who influences the child Emperor to do everything his way. If someone does not adhere to his ideals or he deems them a threat to his plans, he either makes them disappear or can claim them as traitors to the Empire and has them publicly crucified to send a message to others. 'Great General Budo '-- One of the Empire's most feared and respected generals, being the leader of the Imperial Guard. He comes from a long line of generals who have served the monarchy ever since the Empire's founding one thousand years ago and is regarded as one of the strongest due to his immense strength and his Teigu, '''Thunder God's Rage: Adramelech. Waiting to be categorized... Solomon Glass '''-- A drifter who cared not for anything else going on throughout the Empire and only wanted to hunt down Danger Beasts and fight strong opponents. Discovered the previously lost Teigu '''Demonic Phoenix God's Will: Vile Blood Curse, which is extremely similar to Esdeath's Teigu, that upon ingesting it he can willingly create fire from nothing, even his own body, and can use his blood to manifest weapons. Its Trump Card allows him to basically never die due to the blood of the Teigu coursing through his veins, it's derived from its ability to prevent the user from dying and enabling them to use their blood to regenerate injuries and lost limbs, even allowing them to recover from decapitation. Copra -- A widely known Danger Beast hunter that is able to track anything even if its seems the trail has gone completely cold. His identity, age, and real name are unknown due to his face always being hidden behind a black mask. He wields the Teigu Sinister Black Death: Basilisk, a weapon that takes the form of a sword reminiscent of a human spinal cord with serrated edges that were made to rip apart flesh and gives the user the ability to withstand otherwise fatal blows and drastically alter their bone structure to allow escape from tight situations. It's Trump Card allows Copra to transform into the super-class Danger Beast the weapon was crafted from, a massive snake named Titanoboa. Jacqueline / Jack the Ripper '''-- A former subordinate under Esdeath's command in her army. She greatly admired her and took on her ideology in where the strong will survive and the weak are destined to die, although she wasn't a sadist like her commanding officer. Her personality though drastically changed upon surgically implanting a previously locked away Teigu named '''Demonic Savagery: Devil's Heart, which takes the form of a still beating synthetic heart crafted from the heart and blood of a super-class Danger Beast who ravenously craved for human blood. After gaining the heart, her abilities were greatly enhanced, allowing her to weaponize her bone structure, much like the Danger Beast, and survive otherwise fatal wounds due to its exceptional regenerative abilities and extremely dense bones, but as a cost her sanity was slowly drained away and she became a near-psychotic savage and sadist who was considered even worse than Esdeath. She became the head of the capital's extensive torture chambers and enjoyed her job, taking pleasure in causing the people trapped there as much pain as possible and earning herself the nickname "Jack the Ripper". Maya Gleipnir -- A young woman who was born in the capital of the Empire with a promising future ahead of her due to her natural skill. Was considered for enlistment into the Imperial Guard after she was seen by Great General Budo, which was considered a great honor to her since she admired him and desired to one day match him in skill. Her life and dream however all came crashing down when her father, a member of the Imperial Army, refused to give in to the Prime Minister's influence and, as a result, was branded a traitor alongside her mother and executed, their bodies crucified for all to see. Enraged at how corrupt the Empire really was, she went on a merciless killing spree on her way to the vault where unused Teigu sat and stole the armor-type Teigu, Unholy God Eater: Imperator, a hybrid of both Incursio and Grand Chariot before laying waste to any around her as she fled from the capital. Now deemed a traitor, she hid her identity behind her armor and created the identity "Arius Magress", the self-proclaimed "One-Man Army" that could destroy anyone in his path and hopefully, in the future, help her achieve her revenge on the one who caused her parent's deaths. Kahfka '''-- A young woman who was born in an unknown part of the Empire who eventually was drafted into the Elite Seven after her abilities were gauged to be on par with Akame's by the group's leader/mentor, Gozuki. Was given an unspecified Shingu and participated in several assassinations before her life took a drastic turn later on in the story. '''Gazia -- A member of the Revolutionary Army and the oldest man alive currently, being approximately 235 years old while retaining the appearance of a 25 year old. This is thanks to the Teigu he wields, the "cursed" Malevolent Solo: Isterio, a demonic guitar that with its Trump Card enables him to suck the life force out of someone and add on years to his own life, greatly extending it beyond a normal human being's lifespan. Since he lived in the Empire before Prime Minister Honest's rise to power and saw first-hand what atrocities he committed, he joined the Revolutionary Army and laid waste to countless Imperial Soldiers with his Teigu. Tyrant '-- Was formerly a dragon-type Super-class Danger Beast that roamed the earth far before the founding of the Empire by the First Emperor. He normally led a nomadic lifestyle, wondering the globe in search of prey and devouring any living being that was unfortunate enough to cross his path. It was greatly feared as a dangerous and elusive foe since it possessed the ability to evolve its body and adapt to any environment, one evolution it gained being the ability to turn in invisible at will for extended periods of time. After its capture and subjugation, the Teigu '''Demon Armor: Incursio ''and later on Carnage Incarnate: Grand Chariot were forged from its flesh, but due to its incomparable life force, Tyrant still lives on within the two Teigu. The Inquisitor '''-- Formerly an assassin that serves as Jacqueline's personal bodyguard and strongest soldier within her army. Normally doesn't participate on the front lines due to the fact he wields '''Divine Heaven Piercer: Brahmastra, a gun-type Teigu that is purely a sniper rifle but can be modified like Roman Artillery: Pumpkin to increase its range and firepower. Excalibur -- To be Revealed Dreivas -- To be Revealed Camilla Allegrie '-- To be Revealed '''Kaiser Alestrai '-- To be Revealed '''Kaiserin Venice -- To be Revealed 'Lord Commander Wilhem '-- To be Revealed More to be added... Other Links Here are an assortment of other links comprised of story related materials 'List of Teigu (Imperial Arms) '---> Teigu ' '